


Life is Like a Rollercoaster

by dandelionblizzard



Series: binary boyfriends [7]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, essentially demetri gets freaked out by the rollercoaster, rollercoaster ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Hawk convinces Demetri to ride the rollercoaster, but it turns out he didn’t want to for a reason.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: binary boyfriends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104647
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Life is Like a Rollercoaster

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing a multichapter fic with an actual story but that’s hard so i procrastinated by writing this :)

“Demetri, come on.”

“No.”

“It’ll be fun!”

“No!”

“It’s just a rollercoaster. Don’t be a baby.” Thanks to Sensei LaRusso, the new go-to insult was now ‘baby’.

“If I wanted to throw up I could just eat some of the food at this fair.”

“Demetri.”

He sighed, drawing it out very dramatically. “Fine. But you owe me.”

Hawk claps a hand on Demetri’s back and leads him through the thin crowd over to the ticket stand. He pays for the tickets ( _What a gentleman!_ Demetri thinks) and they walk up towards the cars of the ride.

“The fact that there wasn’t a line should tell you how undesirable this ride really is.”

“Bend over. I’ll get that stick out of your ass.”

“Shut up,” but he said it with a smile, landing in the seat next to Hawk.

They had to wait a little while until another two people got on the ride, surpassing the ride minimum. While they waited, Demetri tried to figure out the geometry of the track. It seemed to twist and turn in four dimensions, although maybe it was just the dimming light. He felt a nausea begin to set in even before the ride had begun.

“Hey, looks like we’re starting,” Hawk said, pointing to the ride operator, a short man with a styled beard. He flicks a switch and the rollercoaster begins its ascent.

The ride up is slow, and calm. Demetri feels anything but when he thinks of what comes after they reach the peak. They are near the top when Hawk turns and says, “You ready?”

“I guess.” It’s not a lie, he’s as ready as he can be, which isn’t saying much. The ride begins to flatten out as they curve into the summit. Then, the drop.

The train hurtles down the track, and Demetri feels his stomach leap into his chest and then drop back down again. He grabs onto anything nearby to stabilise him, a futile task, but he grabs the rail, and Hawk’s wrist too. The air stings his eyes,

and he feels himself joining the couple in front of them in screaming.

They twist left as the momentum carries them back up a small hill, then they drop again and turn right. Demetri’s grip is painfully tight on Hawk’s arm. Hawk quickly pries Demetri off his arm and swaps it out for the firm hold of his hand.

After a few more turns they finally pull onto the straightaway which leads to the exit. Demetri starts regaining a slight sense of self, and notices he’s practically panting for air, his heart like a jackhammer threatening to burst through his chest.

The ride pulls to a gentle stop. Meanwhile, his sweaty hands are still locked tightly to their anchors. He looks at where their hands were joined. It takes him a second to realise he should stop crushing his friend’s fingers, and another one for the message to get from his brain all the way down his arm. He loosens his grip a little, but doesn’t let go entirely. Blame the adrenaline.

“You okay?”

“Uh,” he started, “Jus- I fe- uh...”

Hawk leads him off the ride by the hand, looking back with concern as he simultaneously scouts for a bench to sit on. When he does, Demetri thuds hard onto the seat. Hawk lets go of his hand and sits next to him on the edge so he can examine Demetri. He was shiny with sweat, highlighted by the artificial lighting of the fair.

“Demetri. Dem. Talk to me.”

“Hi,” he choked out.

“You okay? Gonna throw up?”

“No. Probably not,” Demetri mumbled. His heart was beginning to slow a little as he tried to enact Mr. L’s breathing exercises.

“Breathe with me.” Hawk said, placing Demetri’s hand on his chest with his own cupped over it.

“I’m fine.” But he wasn’t really, not feeling up Hawk’s chest like that. It felt too intimate, as much as he could register intimacy right now.

“How come you look like shit then?”

Demetri smiled a little at this. He tries to align his breathing, gradually slowing it to a more normal speed. He glances around a little, taking in the fact that he wasn’t on the ride anymore.

Seeing this, Hawk asks, “Are you actually okay?”

“Yeah. I told you I didn’t want to ride it.”

“I’m _so_ glad you’re back,” he says with as much of a sarcastic tone as he could manage. Hawk let their hands drop between them, but didn’t let go just yet. “Do you need some water?”

“Sounds good.”

Hawk gives a squeeze with his hand, and finally lets go to get Demetri his drink. Demetri didn’t know why his stomach felt like it was dropping again. He tried to focus on his breathing. Scanning around, he saw Hawk in line to get his water. He kept looking back at the bench, fidgeting constantly with his hands.

Surely Demetri didn’t look _that_ bad. He checked himself in his phone’s camera - oh god. He was pale, sweaty and his hair looked terrible. He wiped some of the sweat onto his arm and attempted to restyle his hair. It still looked bad when he finished, but it was marginally better.

When he looked back up, Hawk was returning with the water in hand. He handed the bottle to Demetri and sat next to him again. Demetri cracked it open and took a large sip, feeling how cool the water was going down his throat.

He looked and noticed Hawk still staring at him.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.”

“Who’d take a picture of you looking like this?”

“Someone with a very specific fetish.”

“Gross,” Hawk laughed. Demetri joined in too. When the laughter broke, Demetri spoke,

“You held my hand.”

“Shut up.”

“Why? It’s true.”

“You were gonna have a heart attack if I didn’t.”

“Since when did you go to medical school?”

“Stop,” but it was playful, and he lightly smacked Demetri in the chest when he said it. His hand dropped to rest on the seat of the bench. Demetri got an idea. He slipped his hand underneath Hawk’s and held it, the motion dropping the cap for the water bottle on the ground, but they didn’t notice. Hawk gave him a look he couldn’t read, but made no objection. They held hands on the bench until Demetri’s mom came to pick them up and drive them home.


End file.
